Azurean Demise
This deck is a custom PvP deck made by my friend KuroNeko. It's a pretty simple yet very powerful deck. Most of the cards that make it up are Aether, but to suit the unpredictability of PvP enemies, you have the option of adding pendulums and changing your mark to suit the cards you've chosen. The main strategy of this deck is to use ONLY immortal creatures (mainly Immortals and Phase Dragons) to STOP your enemies from killing them and in order for you to deal non stop damage. I have many variations of my deck, so I'll go over them one by one. Pure Aether: *6 Immortals *4 Phase Dragons *17 Aether Pillars *3 Dimensional Shields *2 Lightnings *3 Parallel Universe *Mark of Aether When using this deck, you play your pillars first (of course) and then play at least one immortal. Gather up your quanta and make sure to at least have 2 left for lightning just in case your enemy throws a strong creature. But you also have the choice of using parallel universe on that creature to boost your damage, (it's ok if it dies since your immortal creatures won't) The Dimensional Shields are for those situations when your enemies have too many monsters that they deal more turn based damage than your creatures, by doing so, you gain the advantage by dealing them damage and delaying their attacks. You may also use the shields when you have to stack up on quanta if and your enemy is already dealing 7-8 damage or more. It's better to throw in the immortals first as long as you get them rather than saving up for a dragon since the immortals will deal damage quicker. A fire shield will destroy this deck since it deals damage to your immortal creatures so be careful. Ethereal Dream *6 Immortals *2 Phase Dragons *13 Aether Pillars *3 Dimensional Shields *2 Steal *2 Nightmare *3 Parallel Universe *2 Lightning *Mark of Darkness *2 Aether Pendulums This is a slightly better variation of the deck. Same gameplay, but the addition of the darkness cards give you a bit of flexibility. The nightmares can be very useful if your enemy only has a few cards left. The steals are also very important for getting rid of nasty permanents ( especially shields since those are the only cards that can alter your creatures and also troublesome weapons of course ) Immortal Guardian *6 Immortals *2 Phase Dragons *13 Aether Pillars *3 Dimensional Shields *2 Lightning *3 Parallel Universe *2 Iridium Wardens *2 Aether Pendulums *2 Enchant Artifact *Mark of Earth Again, same gameplay. The Iridium Wardens give you aditional creature control by delaying their attacks every turn (unless your wardens are killed, but don't worry, since you've delayed your enemy's creatures for a turn or two, you've gained the advantage in damage) And the Enchant Artifacts are to make sure that your enemies don't steal or destroy your shields) Azurean Demise *6 Immortals *2 Phase Dragons *13 Aether Pillars *3 Dimensional Shields *2 Lightnings *2 Parallel Universe *2 Earth Pendulums *2 Enchant Artifacts *2 Steal *Lobotomizer *Mark of Darkness The best variation so far (though it uses 3 elements) And again, same gameplay. I've added a Lobotomizer (better if you play it and have it enchanted on the same turn) for creature skill control (you wanna get rid of Momentum, Gravity Pull, Chrysaora's Poison, and any other skill that passes through your shields or alters your creatures' performance. I've won quite a lot of games so far and with only three losses, I'd say it's a pretty fair deck. Your welcome to add your own variations of the deck, and I'd be open for suggestions as well. -KuroNeko -Azurean Demise